


Tall

by TheSleepiestDreamer



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: BIKM Bingo, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is a Mess, Hints of Buffskier, Humor, Jaskier is tall, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Winter At Kaer Morhen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepiestDreamer/pseuds/TheSleepiestDreamer
Summary: There is something about Jaskier that Geralt hasn't quite noticed yet
Relationships: Eskel & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Vesemir, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Witchers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 177
Collections: Bard Bingo- BIKM Bingo





	Tall

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: tall
> 
> Thank you again to Locktea for making sure this was coherent, I owe you my soul.
> 
> I hope you have fun with this, I did!
> 
> ❤
> 
> (I wrote this with the thought that for Medieval men 6ft/almost 2 meters is very tall)

“Do we have any step stools lying around? Jaskier can’t reach the top shelves in the library and I don’t want him trying to climb them to reach a book when he’s alone.” 

It was the first winter that the bard would be staying with them, and though Geralt had tried his best to think of all the accommodations a human might need when staying in a keep full of Witchers, there were some things that simply hadn’t occurred to him until a problem arose. Like the fact that Jaskier would be unable to get to the highest placed books and would likely injure himself in an unwise attempt to scale the shelves. 

“Geralt, he doesn’t need any help reaching the top shelf.” Eskel gives him an incredulous look as though Geralt is the one who has said something completely false. 

“What are you talking about? Of course he can’t reach the top shelf, he’s far too short for that.” Witchers, as a result of the mutations, were generally a good deal taller than human men were. Jaskier, being a human man, would not be able to reach. 

“He’s very nearly your height Geralt, and you’ve never had any trouble getting a book down.”

While it’s true that Jaskier doesn’t spend all that much time standing at his full height, hunching over his lute when performing to meet the eyes of his audience, resting his forearms on his knees sitting next to the fire, scrunching up his shoulders about his ears when he gets mad, always standing with one hip cocked or leaning against a tree or wall, there’s no way that the poet is almost his height, he would have noticed, surely.   
  
“He’s not.” 

Eskel raises a brow at this, but seems to let it go, turning back to his mending. 

  
  
  


Half an hour of searching through the keep does not yield any step stools or the like, so Geralt resigns himself to arguing with the bard about proper library behavior once he finishes helping Vesemir in the kitchen. 

He can hear Jaskier long before he can see him, regaling Vesemir with a rather embellished retelling of an adventure from his days at Oxenfurt that pulls a low, rumbling chuckle from the elder Witcher. He finishes his tale as they stroll into the hall, voice gone high with exaggerated outrage, arms gesticulating wildly threatening to spill the food he’s carrying. It’s been good to have him here, to have some life breathed back into the old stone walls and laughter to keep the ghosts of the past at bay. 

Eskel finishes with a pair of trousers that Lambert had managed to rip spectacularly from thigh to ass before calling Jaskier over to his side. 

“How tall would you say you are?” 

“Oh, just a touch under two meters. Why?”

“So you won’t have any trouble reaching any books in the library?” Eskel glances toward Geralt, a hint of a smile on his lips.

“I should think not. Never had much trouble reaching anything.”

“There, you see Geralt, no need to worry.” He’s drifted closer as they talked, and can’t stop looking the bard up and down. So maybe he’s tall for a human, but there’s no way he’s anywhere _near_ -

“Well of course not, we’re nearly of a height,” Jaskier says as he comes to stand next to Geralt, straightening himself up fully and sliding his hand back and forth from the top of his head to a spot high on Geralt’s forehead, “See?”

Geralt feels his world crumble around him. 

No one else seems to be bothered by this earth-shattering revelation as they take their seats for dinner, eating and chatting away while Geralt stares blankly ahead.   
  


“Why’s he all,” Lambert makes a gesture to indicate the frozen state Geralt has found himself in, “like that?”

“He didn’t realize how tall the bard is.”

“...How long have they been together?”

“Traveling? About ten or so years I think. Romantically? They’re still working on it.”

“Some fucking Witcher he is if he doesn’t notice something like that.”

Jaskier chokes on his ale and Geralt makes a noise as though he’s been wounded at Eskel’s words, but he can’t even begin to process them because his mind is still trying to get a grasp on the fact that Jasker is not short. Not even a little bit. And he didn’t notice. For over a decade. 

Beside him, Vesemir just sighs and shakes his head before muttering, “Just wait until he sees how much the boy can lift.” 


End file.
